


Hurt

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Hurt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Pride 2017, Snaibselpride2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Working through a list of prompts where one person is hurt. Artemis/Zatanna.





	1. I've got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I'm not sure if there's a cure for Joker Venom in most of DC, but it's a thing in The Batman (2007-2012) so I'm going with that. Also Crock is Sportsmaster's last name, @sunkelles and I usually end up using the last name Nguyen for Jade, Paula and Artemis.  
> The prompt for this chapter is: “I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay."
> 
> If you like this, please review! Reviews make for faster updates, just saying.

Artemis doesn't look good, lips twisted in a haunting, wide smile. Zatanna picks her up carefully, looking at her with careful eyes.

“I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay," Zatanna says, more to herself than Artemis, who lets out a harsh burst of laughter.

"Nightwing, come in," Zatanna says.

"Batgirl here, Nightwing's a little busy, what's up?" Barbara asks.

"Artemis and I just ran into the Joker and she got sprayed with Joker Venom. We need an antidote, now," Zatanna says, Artemis laughs again, cold and loud, eyes unseeing.

"Batman, come in," Barbara says and Zatanna can't help but hold Artemis even closer, Joker's gone but she can't fight.

"What is it?" Bruce asks.

"Do we have an antidote to the latest Joker Venom?" Barbara asks.

"Who needs the antidote? And unless he changed his formula from last week, we have an antidote in the Batcave. Alfred knows where it is," Bruce says.

"Artemis needs it. Thank you, Bruce," Zatanna says.

A few quick words and they're in the Batcave, Alfred's sitting next to the first aid table.

"Hey, Alfred," Zatanna says, aware of how limp and pale Artemis is when she sets her best friend down gently.

"Joker Venom?" Alfred asks, carefully checking Artemis's pulse.

“Yeah, Bruce said you guys have the latest antidote," Zatanna says. There's been a few different strains of Joker Venom over the years including that kind that killed a TV reporter live on the news.

"She'll be fine," Alfred assures her and looks through one of the many cabinets of the Batcave. Zatanna holds Artemis's hand, not sure if Artemis is aware of what's going on. Alfred has a bright green syringe and Artemis watches as he gets ready to inject it into her bloodstream, like a nurse would. Zatanna's glad Alfred's always had a clear head while she's been around, she can barely think straight. Artemis looks Joker pale and it's unsettling. Alfred slowly injects the antidote and Zatanna watches.

"You can resume patrolling if you wish, I assure you Miss Nguyen is in capable hands," Alfred promises.

"I think, I'm going to stay. Make sure it worked," Zatanna excuses and Alfred smiles slightly. Zatanna refuses to think he knows she's in love with Artemis, she's barely over enough for him to know that.

* * *

 

"Zatanna?" Artemis looks around, blinking a few times before she recognizes where they are. Zatanna lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey. You got hit by Joker Venom, knocked you out. The bats had an antidote. So we're good, you're gonna be fine," Zatanna tells her.

"Thanks," Artemis says, getting off the first aid table.

"Anytime," Zatanna says.


	2. Miles away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “I feel like everyone’s miles away from me.”

"Zatanna? Look at me, look at me," Artemis snaps her fingers a few times in front of Zatanna's face. Zatanna's eyes are on her, but they look unfocused.

"Zatanna. You hit your head pretty hard, I need you to stay awake, okay?" Artemis asks, voice louder than usual.

"I'm tired. I wanna sleep. Let me sleep," Zatanna says before Artemis makes sure everything's securely in Zatanna's pockets before she picks her up.

"How do you feel?" Artemis asks, not sure if Zatanna's awake or not.

"I feel like everyone’s miles away from me," Zatanna sighs and Artemis frowns.

"I'm here, you've got me and we're gonna be fine, okay Zee?" Artemis asks. The streets are dark and there aren't many people out thankfully. Artemis really doesn't want either of them on the front page of the news.

"Okay," Zatanna mumbles.

"Canary, I think Zatanna's got a concussion," Artemis says.

"I feel sick," Zatanna groans and Artemis shakes her head.

"You're not throwing up on me, you hear me?" Artemis asks, aware of how she looks, how they look-she can't shoot and hold Zatanna. 

"Get her to the Hall, we'll see if it's a concussion," Canary says. It'd be easier if Zatanna could magic them to the Hall, but it's probably not a good idea in her condition.

It's not that far of a walk to the Hall thankfully, but Artemis keeps talking to Zatanna. There are a few people who stare, but none of them try to talk to them or stop them. Artemis doesn't relax until they're in the medbay of the Hall, a few of the Leaguers staring at them out of concern.

"She's got a concussion, what's the procedure for that?" Artemis asks, suddenly aware of all of the eyes on her. The few League members staring and thinking move and Artemis sees the shiny helmet of Doctor Fate. The eyes under the helmet glow and he takes a measured step closer. Artemis holds Zatanna tighter as she squirms.

"Dad," Zatanna slurs. Artemis takes a step back as Fate takes a step forward.

"I want to heal her, not hurt her," Nabu and Zatara say- Artemis wonders how long it's been since Zatanna's heard Zatara's voice. Artemis watches him extend a hand to Zatanna who looks at him with wide eyes. Even after being friends for Zatanna for years, Artemis still doesn't catch what Zatara says to make Zatanna's head glow for a moment.

"She will be fine when she wakes," Doctor Fate says, both voices in harmony. Artemis sets Zatanna down on one of the tables in the medbay.

"How was the rest of patrol?" Canary asks.

"It was good, easy before Zatanna smacked her head against a wall. We delivered some bank robbers to DCPD, not much else happened," Artemis answers. Canary nods, and Artemis waits for her best friend to wake up, worry slowly fading. Zatanna's not going to be happy that Nabu healed her and left-she's been trying to talk to him about negotiating for her father and he just keeps disappearing.

At least Zatanna's fine. That's what matters.


End file.
